


Preconceived notions

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Prude cas, Stripper Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: Gabriel set his prude of a brother up with an ex stripper. It turned out better than any could have guessed.





	Preconceived notions

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of an image i came across on instagram posted by @mishamigas67. I wrote it in about 24 hours wile working. Forgive any typos or errors. I'm too excited to post this to wait and read it again. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as i did writing it! comments always welcome! =]

Castiel and Gabriel had lived together for years. Gabe left home about a year before Cas. When Cas decided it was time to move out Gabriel offered his spare bedroom. To Cas, it made sense-it saved him money, it was a good neighborhood, and he wouldn’t have to deal with the unknown of a new roommate. This way he knew what he was getting into. Like brothers, they had a habit of pranking each other, Gabe more so than Castiel. He just needed to keep his brother in line so the pranks didn’t get any more out of line. 

So when Gabriel said he had a friend he wanted his younger brother to meet, Cas had that hunch that something was amiss. Gabriel pestered his younger brother until he caved. Castiel agreed to dinner with the stranger if Gabe would shut up and give him some peace to work. After griping that that is all Cas does is work he disappeared to put his plan into action. His brother set up the entire date, only telling Cas the details after they were all set. Castiel would be meeting this completely unknown person tomorrow night for dinner. The barely got a name out of his brother. 

This “friend” turned out to be the hottest man Castiel had ever laid eyes on and they almost didn’t meet. Castiel was seated at a table reading the menu while waiting for his date. The man was late. Castiel didn’t like late or unknowns. This guy was both. As he was contemplating bailing and going back home someone stopped in front of him. The first thing Castiel saw a pair of scuffed up boots. His eyes moved up the perfectly bowed legs covered in tight dark denim. The muscles in his thighs threatened to split the fabric at the seams. Castiel’s eyes stopped when they reached the mystery mans groin. Outlined by the fabric, was his impressive package. The stranger must have said something that Castiel didn’t hear because he cleared his throat. The sound pulled Cas’ eyes to the mans face. Of course there was a cocky grin there, he just caught Castiel staring at his groin and they hadn’t even introduced themselves yet. Cas blushed.

“Hi, I’m Dean” the stranger said. His voice was this combination of deep and soft all at once with a bit of a Texas accent. ‘Oh this is perfect.’ Dean thought to himself. ‘He’s as awkward as Gabe said he would be. So glad I wore these pants.’

Along with an impressive package, he had the most entrancing deep green eyes. And those dimples when he smiled! Cas blushed deeper, knowing his attraction was evident on his face. Even the laugh lines around Dean’s eyes were sexy! Castiel’s eyes continued roaming over the course of their date picking up on the small features he liked. Like how his hair looked messy but you could tell he took the time to make sure it was perfect. 

After several moments of staring and blushing Cas finally stood and introduced himself. He prayed his semi was not noticeable. He didn’t want his date thinking was easy. Dean commented on what an unusual name he had. Castiel brushed it off, not willing to explain it yet again. It got old a long time ago. 

Dean took in his dates outfit. Not what he was used to, to say the least. Castiel was dressed in a long sleeve white button up shirt, blue striped tie ‘Wonder if he’s ever been tied up with that’ dean thought. And black slacks. The only things that didn’t looked polished and put together was his hair. It was wild as if hands were often combed through it as a nervous habit. 

The pair shook hands and sat back down. Dean oozed cockiness and confidence, even in the way he sat. Cas, by comparison was much more reserved. The conversation started off slow and stunted but over time and with drinks it started to flow more. 

The first topic to pop into Castiel’s mind was the weather. When Dean looked at him confused Cas asked ‘is it hot in here or is that just me?’ and tugged at his collar. Dean quipped ‘nah that’s just me.’ Castiel laughed. 

Castiel discovered the reason why Gabriel would not give him any details. Dean was not the sort of person he would ever dream of dating. He was an ex-stripper, and out of a job right now. He picked up occasional odd job fixing things, mainly cars. Cas was not too into cars where Dean seemed in love when he described his baby, a ’67 impala. Castiel didn’t really get it but he was not about to tell his new date that and fuck up what had been a great night so far. Castiel told dean about his own car, with much less passion. Dean was a little surprised to learn Castiel drove a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. He expected Cas to have something like a Prius from the way Gabriel described him. 

They spoke of their families and upbringings. Both med had brothers but Dean was again intrigued by their names. “Who the hell names their kid Lucifer?” he asked. “We call him Luci for short.” Dean threw his head back and his whole body shook with laughter. Deans own mirth brought a smile to Castiel’s face. He just kept getting sexier. 

They were both brought up by distant fathers. Deans was always drinking and Castiel’s always working on his ‘newest creation.’ Neither knew their moms. Cas felt a distinct urge to hug Dean as he spoke of losing his mother. The joy I his eyes disappeared for a moment and for some unknown reason Cas wanted to do anything in his to bring that joy back. 

Each time Castiel laughed or blushed at something he said, Dean’s confidence grew. He would have no problem at all getting this shy man into bed. At first all he was looking for was a quick lay and another notch in his already decorated bedpost. 

“So why stripping?” Castiel finally asked. Objectively, he was a very attractive man but what would make anyone want to take their clothes of for money. Dean explained how he had dropped out of school, to take care of his younger brother Sammy. Sammy’s always been the smart one in the family. He’s a lawyer, went to Stanford. Dean beamed with pride talking about his brother. And he had no other skills. Well, besides being a mechanic but who was gonna hire a teenager with no formal education for that. So, Dean lied about his age. Faking the papers wasn’t hard, another reason on the list to not get involved with Dean Cas thought. Stripping was fast easy money and it turned out Dean had a knack for it. He didn’t say why he no longer stripped, and Castiel didn’t ask. He was a little afraid of the answer. 

Castiel also didn’t ask how Gabriel and Dean had met. He was sure he wouldn’t like the answer. It would give him unneeded sordid details about his brother or his date. It probably included the pornstars his brother was so fond of and bodily fluids. 

The pair sat at the table talking, long after they finished their dinner. Dean devoured a burger with all the toppings and fries, Castiel ate a Cobb salad. Both enjoyed the meal, along with the company. The surface of the table was littered with empty beer bottles. A sure sign the waitress was frustrated with them, occupying the space for so long.

Finally a server approached the pair and said they were past closing time. Both men were shocked they had been talking for so long. Dean looked at his watch. It was well past midnight. 

Dean gave Castiel his best panty—or in this case boxer melting look and asked if he would like some company for the night. A dark look flickered over the shorter mans features. It vanished before Dean could identify it and was replaced by a look of nerves and excitement. Cas quickly agreed. Dean threw a wad of cash on the table, stood, and offered his hand to Castiel. Cas took it with one hand while the other retrieved his coat off the back of his chair. Dean didn’t let go until they were outside. 

It was then that Castiel finally understood why Dean loved Baby so much. She was gorgeous. She was sleek, shiny black, and all curves. Cas’ jaw dropped. Dean grinned at his speechless date. “Am I driving or you? We can come get your car later if ya want.” It made far more sense for Castiel to drive his own car home and have Dean follow him. But Castiel HAD to take a spin in Baby, even if it meant risking some morning after awkwardness. Cas double checked his own car was locked and moved around to the passenger side of Dean’s car. Cas slid in and closed the door with a creak. He was in awe that a car older than him was in such amazing shape. He ran his fingers over the dash softly. Dean immediately started talking about the many time he and sometimes his father, but mostly Sammy after he was old enough had rebuilt this car. Castiel was a little envious of the few happy father/son memories Dean had. He had none, just memories of his brothers raising each other. 

The drive was pretty quiet, the silence broken only by the engine purring and Castiel giving directions to the house he shared with his brother. Dean parked in Castiels vacant spot. The house was two stories, a grey-blue color with a large front porch. Dean left the car on, engine idling. It was then Dean wondered about Gabriel. Cas explained Gabe had left for the night, had his own date. Castiel laughed thinking about their earlier conversation. Dean gave him a sideways glance. Castiel explained how Gabriel had said it would be a waste of a perfectly good empty house. 

Castiel asked Dean if he would like to come in. He was bad at this part, meeting people, reading their intentions. It was part of the reason he dated so rarely and why his brother so often called him a prude. Luckily Castiel did not have that issue in other areas. 

Dean took the keys from the ignition and moved quickly to the passenger side and opened the door. Castiel climbed from the car and removed his house keys from his trench coat. Dean snickered again at his choice of outfit for a date. It was so formal. Castiel gave him a look that sent a thrill through Dean. 

Castiel unlocked the front door and ushered his date inside. He followed closely behind him. Dean turned around as Cas closed the door, mouth open to speak. He never got the words out as he was pinned to the wall with impressive power. Castiel’s lips claimed Deans with matching intensity. Shock faded to arousal as Dean’s brain kicked back into drive. Somewhere in the back of Deans half functioning brain he realized that those looks Cas gave him were that of a man starved of pleasure. His cock jumped knowing how much Castiel wanted this. Cas could feel how rigid Dean was through all the layers between them. 

Without breaking the kiss, Castiel began pulling at his trench coat desperate to be free of it. He needed less layers between them. Dean caught on and shoved the fabric from his shoulders. Dean’s hands traveled down the shorter mans surprisingly muscled arms. The shirt and coat hid his physique well. Dean tried to unknot the blue tie that matched his date’s eyes so well but fumbled. Castiel took a step back, chest heaving. He loosened the tie just enough to get to the button underneath. 

With that one undone, he attacked the buttons as if their existence offended him. Shaking hands made it harder and one button broke free. It hit Dean in his (still clothed) chest and bounced away. “Shit.” A pause, Castiel started laughing. Dean was stunned. Dean gripped the shirt and yanked it open, the rest of the buttons went flying clinking on the hardwood floor. 

Castiel’s desire cranked up a notch. Seeing Dean hulk out on his shirt was incredible. Dean grabbed Cas by the back of his neck, dragging him into another heated kiss. His free hand slid down his dates well-muscled back, squeezing his ass. Castiel moaned into the kiss. Dean’s cock jumped pressing painfully into the fly of his pants. He quickly shed his jacket and t-shirt, after getting stuck for just a moment. He flung both at the floor.

Castiel was back on Dean the moment his clothes were discarded. He pressed him into the wall at his back. Dean found himself held by the wrists against the wall. 

Cas nipped at Dean’s lips and tongue as they tangled together. The kiss was heated, a promise of passion to come. Dean whimpered when the kiss was broken. The raven haired made nibbled along his jawline, trailing kisses down the taller mans neck and to his chest. When he could move no lower Castiel released Dean’s hands. Teeth grazed against Dean’s nipple drawing a breathy moan from him. Cas hands never stopped moving, up deans sides, down his happy trail, along his waist, grabbing at his hips. Every touch brought different sounds to Castiel’s ears. Castiel payed extra attention to his nipples, switching from biting and licking, to light pinches. Dean’s head fell back heavily against the wall. He didn’t catch it all but it sounded like Dean moaned something about ‘bed’ and ‘I need you’. Cas stopped what he was doing to look Dean in the face. The pair was breathing hard, need coursing through their veins. “Pants, off.” Cas ordered. Dean was struck by how hot in-control Cas was. Dean was the first to move a move towards his own belt. 

Instead of trying to fight with each other’s pants they each took their own off. Both pairs were added to the heap of discarded items blocking the front door. They hadn’t even made it to the living room. “Bedroom?” Cas asked. Dean agreed and was pointed in the direction of his bedroom. Cas detoured to the bathroom for condoms. When he entered his room, he paused in the doorway. The sexiest ex-stripper sat on the edge of the bed. Cas slowly entered the room. Deans green eyes never left his body as he approached. 

Castiel placed his knees on either side of Dean’s legs, crouched in his lap. Their cocks were only separated by the thin cotton of their boxers. Fingers in Dean’s hair yanked his head back, and lips claimed his, picking up right where they left off. Moans slipped from their lips driving each other higher. One of them started grinding their hips together. The friction only dulled by their boxers. 

The dominant man climbed off the bed, fingers hooked into his partner’s boxers. Dean leaned back lifting his hips off the bed. The fabric was gone within seconds, replaced by Castiels mouth. He swallowed Dean in one smooth motion, the head hitting the back of his throat. Dean moaned, loud and wound his fingers into his lover’s hair. Cas started a slow pace but with Deans dirty talk, he didn’t keep it slow for long. “Oh yeah” he panted “so good.” Dean’s moans were littered obscenities.

Castiel played with Dean’s balls as he sucked him off. Dean’s moans only got louder as he did. “Ohh, such a good little cocksucker.” Castiel moaned. Dean twitched in his mouth, the taste of the salty sweet precome spread through Castiel’s mouth. He moaned again. Dean’s hips starter to twitch, fucking into his dates mouth. “So good, so hot.” He moaned. Only a few moments later Dean yanked Castiels mouth away from himself. Panting, “gonna come, need you. Need you now.” 

Castiel quickly stripped himself of his boxers and straddled the naked man on his bed, kissing him harshly before demanding he roll over. Cas lifted himself just enough for Dean to do as he was told. Dean wiggled to his stomach and knees. Face down in the pillow Dean spread his ass, giving himself, showing exactly how much he wanted this. 

Castiel marveled at the sight before him. Dean was gorgeous. He could have anyone and he chose to give himself to Castiel. Without question he bared his most intimate spots for Cas to take as he so chose. Dean begged “please fuck me, eat me, take me. Anything, I need this!” Dean’s greedy hole clenched around nothing, silently begging to be filled and stretched. Dean shuddered when something cold was dripped onto him. A warm fingertip spread the lube around before pressing into Dean. A shout tore itself from his lungs. “Oh yes, you feel so good inside me.” Castiel stopped moving once his finger was completely buried in Dean. For several minutes Cas teased Dean with slow gentle movements. The whole while he begged for more “please fill me, I need more!” 

Finally Castiel acquiesced, adding a second finger. Dean groaned and tried to grind back on Cas’ hands. Cas paused each time, reminding Dean who was in control. His own control was beginning to waver more and more each time. Dean was so tight, his hole so greedy, clamping down on his digits. He waited much less time to add a third, intoxicated by his partner’s words. Dean screamed as the third finger stretched him. The burn fading into pleasure had him begging to be fucked, used, and filled. “I supposed I can give you what you want.” Cas murmured as he pulled out. Dean mewled, begging even more from the loss. “Finger fuck yourself if you’re so impatient.” Cas snapped as he reached for the condoms near his pillows. Dean did exactly that. He slid one had between his legs to reach better. He shoved three fingers deep inside himself, rough. 

Cas froze with the condom wrapper clenched between his teeth, entranced by Dean. By everything about him, his needs, his uninhibited actions and words, his own fingers disappearing into his ass because he just couldn’t wait. Cas hurried to roll the condom onto himself. “Dean, how bad do you want me?” “Please give it to me. Fuck me, fill me.” Dean begged in between moans. “How bad?” Castiel repeated. “I need you inside me. Make me come.” “Hold yourself open for me, Dean.” Dean voice cracked as he moaned again. Castiel lined himself up with Deans gaping hole, brushing against it. “Can you take all of me?” Castiel asked. “Yes yes, please, yes!” Dean shouted to the empty room. Castiel groaned as he pressed into Dean’s tightness. Cas watched himself disappear. Hot flesh tightened around him as Dean demanded he move. Fingers dug into the flesh of Deans hips as Castiel snapped his hips into him. “Do you like that?” Cas ground out. “Yes daddy.” Dean shouted. “Fuck me, baby!” Cas’ grunts were barely audible over Dean’s screams and shouts. 

With one last sharp thrust Castiel pulled out. He laid down on his back “ride me.” Dean clambered into his lap and in one movement impaled himself on Cas cock. Dean’s left hand on the bottom mans chest was sure to leave a handprint form the force he was fucking with. Dean threw his head back, still shouting telling Cas how good it felt, how full he was. The sound of their flesh slapping together echoed through the room. Castiel stroked Dean as he fuckin himself on Cas. “You gonna come for me?” Castiel asked. “yesss” Dean hissed “…almost.” Deans yelped at he changed his angle just enough to find his prostate. Castiel was close seeing what he was doing to Dean. 

Castiel released Dean’s cock and gripped his hips instead. His nails dug into his sides, leaving red divots for days to come. “Cassssss…” Dean drew the name out making it such an obscene sound. Dean’s thrusts started to stutter. Dean came, screaming, across Castiels chest and chin. Cas’ own thrusts grew more frantic chasing his own high. Two thrusts, three and Castiel groaned and filled to condom he wished wasn’t there. The pair both slowed until their movements stopped. Dean collapsed worn out on Castiels chest. 

Cas wrapped his arms around the drained man, letting him rest. He wanted to enjoy the afterglow before moving to clean up the sticky mess. 

Cas had to wiggle and shove the half asleep man off him to get to the bathroom. He washed himself up and tossed the condom in the trash before returning to his guest. Dean was curled on his side. Castiel wiped him down, threw a clean sheet over him before crawling in bed next to him. 

The next morning, Castiel woke before his guest. He wasn’t much for morning until after at least one cup of coffee. With that in mind he padded to the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. It must be later than he thought, because Gabe was in the kitchen, with coffee already brewed. “There’s my baby bro! Did you have fun?” Gabe laughed. Castiel tried to ignore him but with Gabe that was hard to do. “I’m proud of my baby bro, getting some.” Cas had enough “I’m not the prude you think I am, Gabriel!” he snapped. “Oh I hit a nerve?” Gabe countered. “I don’t need you plaguing me about my personal life.” Gabe had a rare look of shock on his face “you sneaky bastard! I assume he still here unless he ran out without his clothes and car?”

Just then, Dean entered the kitchen, also clad in nothing but boxers. “Hey, Gabe.” There was hardly any sound to his voice. It was gravelly and rough from being used too much and sounded painful. Gabe laughed hard. “You fucked him good, Cassie.” There was glee in his words. Cas groaned and left the kitchen. He was over his brother. Dean slurped his coffee hoping some liquid would help it. “Cas, you ready to go get your car?” Dean’s voice was still rough. “Sure let me get dressed.” Cas gathered all their discarded clothing and returned to his bedroom. Moments later Dean entered to get his own clothes. 

“Do ya want to get some breakfast on the way?” Dean asked. He didn’t want to leave Cas’ company too soon. “Sure.” The pair left, not seeing Gabe on the way out. Cas was thankful for the small reprieve. 

Back in the car, Cas sighed “He’s never gonna let us live this down.” Dean looked at him “does this mean I’ll be sticking around?” A smile spread across Cas’ face “I hope so. I enjoy your company.” Dean grinned, already he knew he was going to make Cas blush at every opportunity. “Just my company?” He put the car in reverse and the pair left for their second date in under 24 hours.


End file.
